Adventure
by AwesomeRiana
Summary: Hello! this is no normal story! YOU decide what will happen! You are an Exchange student from Iowa you and your family just moved to Amity Park home of the Famous Danny Phantom, The actions you choose will lead to certian paths, Will you discover hidden secrets? will you become a A-lister? who knows? This is YOUR story, YOU decide what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! this is no normal story, Review what you think you should do, Read and find the best path. **

** You are an exchange student from Iowa, You and your family just moved to Amity Park, Home of the Famous Danny Phantom.**

**You hope to one day meet him, but that day is far away, or is it?**

**PS. this is a girl adventure story, if your a boy, the Tuckers going to be trying to ask you out... **

* * *

You walk into the doors of you'r new school, Casper High. The halls are empty, class has probably already begun. You get your stuff and walk to your first class, English. You walk through the door as the class's eyes fall on you.

"Hello, I'm , Class this is our new student, I expect you to be welcoming towards her," You're new teacher smiles politely at you and shows you to your seat, you are placed next to Tucker and Star. Tucker looks up from his PDA and looks at you.

"Tucker, Tucker Foley," He says extending a hand, you take it responding with your name. He looks back down at his PDA as if nothing happened. Star is busy fileing her nails. Class continues as normal, the bell rings and you gather your stuff leaving the room with your homework, calls your name.

"I understand you just moved here, so if there is anything on your homework you don't understand, just try your best."

"Thank you Lancer." You say smiling as you walk out the door.

As soon as the door closes behind you The air turns dark and cold, You start to run, afraid of what might be there, as you round the corner to your locker, A human like ghost ***Spectra* **Appears in front of you pinning you to a wall,

"Oh, hears the new student!, I wonder will how everybody will like you, newbie." She says playing with your hair

You scream in terror as she drags you along with her in the air. You can feel your hand slipping, and suddenly you fall,

Hundreds of feet in the air, you close your eyes, and brace for a painful death. Your eyes shot open as a black and white figure grabs you out of the air, pushing you to the left, You struggle trying to get out of the ghost's grasp, He just grasps your hands tighter.

you near ground and he puts you down gently landing next to you, He puts his hands up and backs away.

"I only want to help." Was all he said. You realize this is Danny Phantom, Amity Parks hero, What do you say?

1. Act cool, and tell him your new and didn't realize who he was

2. Freak out, being a total fan girl you HAVE to have a piece of his hair

3. Run away, Still scared for your life.

* * *

**Review what you want to do! i update every morning, unless there is no time. And If there aren't enough Reviews then i will wait another day. If the Story gets move to another page you can follow a story by clicking follow at the top, Dont worry! At the end of the story I will go back and do all the other options!**

**like number 2! XD**

**Review what you want to do!**


	2. Next Chapter

**Sorry for making you wait so long, My mom has been pissed for some reason and wouldent let me do anything. At all.**

**Yea... but here is is! 1 won, so dont worry if you chose 2 or three because at the end i will go back and write all of the other options!**

**just to clear it up, Danny is NOT hitting on you in the story, hes being nice...**

* * *

Your speechless, you realize the person standing directly in front of you is Danny Phantom.

"Uh, I,um I didn't, well, realize that you were, I was just," You give yourself a face palm and blush with embarrassment.

"Thanks." You say.

Phantom has a smirk on his face as he starts to ascend into the air,

"Your welcome" He said flying of after Spectra

your only thought was Wow, if this was going to happen every day, you might as well move back to Iowa.

You walk back to school with smile on your face, excited to share your story with someone.

* * *

It was lunch, and you decided to see if you could find some nice people, A Hispanic girl and a blonde girl walk up to you *Paulina and Star*

"Hey there!" The Hispanic girl says in a bratty voice "Want to sit with us, I'm Paulina, the prettiest girl in the school."

Wow... In less then three seconds she convinced you to hate her.

"No thanks..." You say walking away, Paulina looks angry, almost fuming.

You walk over to Tucker, the guy you sit next to in English. Looks like to other people were sitting with him.

"Uh... Hi, I was wondering If i could sit next to you guys, you Know, just trying to make Friends, He He," You give a nervous laugh

Tucker shoves over his friend and makes room for you.

"Tucker!" The Raven haired boy states.

The goth girl rolls her eyes and says "I thought YOU were going to sit with Paulina" She had obviously saw you over there

"That shallow narcissist? I talked to her for three seconds and she already made me hate her." The girls eyes widened as the raven haired boy sat next to her.

"I know right!" She said

You sit down next to Tucker

"whats you'r guy's name?" You ask Giving them yours

"Danny,"

"Sam"

"You already know mine."

"Cool." You say. You notice a blue 'thing' come out of Danny's mouth.

. .That.

You shake it off, ignoring it as nothing happened.

"Uh.. I got to go guys." Danny says taking off

awkward silence.

"Was it something i said?" you say

"No, he dose that often." Tucker says

You give a respectful 'oh' and continue eating

The air goes dark and cold, a blue mailman comes out of nowere and floats up to you.

"How Many ghosts are there here!" You say

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST." it says

Another ghost, Danny Phantom shows up from behind laughing

The ghost looks back at you.

"BEWARE! ARE YOU AFRAID?!" he grabs your shirt, but you are not lifted off the ground

You dont like that the ghost is grabing you, but he dosent seem much a threat

do you

him in the face

Phantom handle it

3. Say "No." and walk away, removing yourself from his grasp

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, If you like the story let me know, so i will have motivation to continue it, I pretty much no witch one you will al choose though... XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello! welcome back to YOUR story, please let me know if you like i, that way i will have confidence to continue!**

* * *

Anger was bubbleing up inside of you. this ghost wasent scary! And on top of that, he was grabbing you.

You form a fist and POW,  right in the face.

The ghost is stunned.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! I WILL BE LEAVING NOW!"

The weird mailman thing stradles away, and you here a violent laughing comeing from Danny Phantom, He was practiccly rolling on the floor!

Phantom finally calms down and pulls out A thermos saying,

"WOW, Even for you Box Ghost, thats kinda pathectic."

And with the push of a button the ghost was gone. Danny Phantom looks at you, then starts laughing again.

"Whats so funny!?" you say.

He looks at you again and stops laughing

"Oh nothing!" Then flies away.

_Well that was interesting... _you think

"How many ghost's are there here!" You say turning to Sam Manson

"Lots. But hopefully they wont bother you." She says sitting back down at the table.

You sit in your spot, next to Tucker Foley, as he runs back and sits next to you to.

Danny walks up.

"What? did i miss something?" He asks

You glare at him. Really? he saw NONE of that?

"Only a wimpy little floating mailman that I pucnhed in the face after he grabbed me." You say

Danny starts cracking up.

"Seriously! all i did was punch him!" You react.

Now all three are laughing. You groan and try to start a new conversation.

"I hope that Danny Phantom is'nt hitting on me, he acts awfully nice for a ghost." You say

Danny spits out his food abrubtently.

"UH.. UM, I THINK, THAT, UH..." Danny takes a breath and starts again. "I think he's trying to be nice since your new to Amity Park, He's very nice and is trying to get you to trust him."

He almost said that like he KNEW thats what is was.

"OK...' You say, the bell rings, and A big jock ***Dash*** walks over to you.

"Hey newbie!" he says shoving you.

There was NO way he just did that. just NO FRICKEN way.

"You hooked up with that techno geek?" He says pointing to Tucker.

You blush, Of course not! he was nice but, you didnt like him. Not yet, mabey not ever! You shake the thought from your mind

"No! I'm just trying to make freinds!" You retort "And YOUR obviously not one of them!"

"Well, then. NERD FACE." Dash said, using one of his many "oh so hurtfull" names "I guess your my next punching bag! eh? what do you think about that?!"

What do you do?

1. OH MISTER LANCER!

2. Laugh and make a retort *that you make up.*

3. walk up to him and spit in his face.

* * *

**oh! i cant wait! and if you choose 2, then you halve to write down the retort in your review. I will choose the best one,**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI AGAIN! so, i try to make this story as you would do if you were in this, so hopefully i got it right :b**

**Here it is!**

* * *

You'r seriously taken back by what he just said. Really? you walk up to him

"Is that blonde hair dye seeping into your brain? because one: Do I look like I care? 2: You suck, and three? You wouldn't hit a girl, would you?" You say

Dash Baxter gets red in the face. Ha. He wouldn't hit a girl, not on his life. You smirk victoriously and sit back down.

"Wow." Tucker says looking at you.

"What?" You reply

"You actually stood up to Dash Baxter." Danny says

"So? I've dealt with worse." You take a bite of your sandwich, They keep glaring at you, Especially Danny. He repetedly opens and closes his mouth at you."**  
**

Sam notices you noticing and slaps his mouth shut, whispering something into his ear.

"I'm going to pretend that didn't happen" you mutter to yourself.

"Tucker lens closer to you and shows you something on his PDA, Its pictures of Danny in a top hat and a diaper ***from the spectra incident***.

You laugh at the picture, then you realize Danny's behind you.

"I Though you said you deleted that!" He says to Tucker. Tucker just laughs and exits out of the picture.

"Techno Geek." Sam says. The bell rings for 4th hour leaving Tucker and Sam to bicker at each other.

"See you guys after school?" you ask Danny

"Uh.. sorry, we have some impotent stuff after school." He says. You frown, but understand.

You meet up with Tucker again at 7th hour, you hand him your number ***please dont kill me XD*** saying

"If you and your friends ever want to hang out sometime, just call!" You walk away, not aware that Tucker gave a fist pump into the air.

* * *

After School

* * *

You hop off the bus throwing your backpack over your shoulder, You look through you bag pulling out a map of Amity Park, you wanted to get to know your knew town. You round the corner to the park, seeing a small fountain and some play equipment. You sit on the bench and pull out your Math homework, when suddenly your phone rings.

"Hello?" You say into the phone

"_hi, its Tucker, were free for now so we wanted to now if you wanted to meet us at the Nasty Burger? A restraint around the corner." _Tucker askes

"Sure, see you soon!" You reply.

Nasty Burger? Weird, oh well. Friends!

You head to The Nasty Burger, putting away your math homework.

When you reach the Nasty Burger, you realize only Sam and Tucker are there.

"Were's Danny?" You ask

"Uh he had some stuff to do at home." Sam says

"Ok, what do they have to eat here?" You ask, Tucker steps up

"Nasty Burgers!" He says

You should-eve known that..

You sit down with your "Nasty-Burger" and take a bite.

"not bad!" you say, Suddenly a white ghost comes flying out of now were crashing threw the tables.

"BAD, VERY BAD!" You say getting up. theres a mechanical ghost with gun pointed torwards your face.

"Why do you always come after me?!" You whisper.

* * *

What do you do!

1. Try and make a break for it

2. Wait for help

3. SCREAM!

4. Ask him what he wants

* * *

**ahahahahah! a life and death situation! literaly. More them one of theses is wrong! so be carefull. the ones you thin are right are wrong.**

**mwhahaha now your confused? no, i'm not saying 1 and 4 are bad... maybe 3 and 4 are, think of the outcomes.**

**HEHEHEHEHEE **

dgvs


End file.
